


【玄亮玄无差】初出茅庐

by Schlenk



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: *玄亮玄无差*非常低级趣味
Relationships: Liu Bei | Liu Xuande/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 3





	【玄亮玄无差】初出茅庐

刘备觉得他和诸葛亮之间的进展是又快又慢的，快就快在他们确认关系不久后立刻利用三天小长假时间搬到一起同居，而慢就慢在都同居好些日子了，他们晚上还是盖上棉被纯聊天。

刘备倒是不着急，他觉得既然他们两个之间从初遇到正式见面再到看对眼都充满了戏剧性，不如就在这个节点上有条理一点。而且，虽然在其他很多事情上，诸葛亮都成熟得像他的同龄人，但是在这方面，刘备觉得自己是时候拿出年长者的丰富经验来，给年轻的男朋友好好上一课了。

哪知道年轻的男朋友连个撸管配菜的偏好都说不上来，更听不懂“步兵”是哪个门类的黑话，刘备无奈地叹息着说看来我得给你来点性教育。

诸葛亮不太能容忍有人质疑他的学习能力：“我觉得我性教育挺到位的。”

刘备摇头：“你接受的性教育显然太高雅了，我得教你点低级趣味。”

教学开始之后，诸葛亮为自己的过往经历做了辩解，他只是没能听懂刘备发问时的满口黑话，爱情动作小电影他还是鉴赏过的，只不过看了觉得怪没意思。

殊不知刘备觉得这更危险了，没看过那是纯情，看了觉得没意思可就往性冷淡的方向跑了。

“哪方面没意思？”刘备循循善诱。

诸葛亮扶着下巴思考了半天，不太确定地提出：“镜头调度水平太差。”

刘备无语，觉得不能再这么纸上谈兵下去了，他打开自己的笔记本电脑，点开深处的隐藏文件夹，挑了几个他觉得比较精彩的——或者说镜头调度水平不那么差的——供诸葛亮鉴赏。

鉴赏了几个之后刘备发觉诸葛亮居然是真的对这些没什么兴趣，不过比起性冷淡，更像是还没找到兴奋点。

刘备一贯觉得自己最大的优点之一就是百折不挠，他没有轻言放弃，而是点了一根烟，一边看着诸葛亮好奇地研究他的硬盘库存，一边思索自己的收藏库里有什么类型是没覆盖到的——诸葛亮喜欢的类型说不准就在缺失的部分里呢。

诸葛亮很快就对硬盘库存失去了兴趣，开始支着脑袋盯着刘备抽烟，还把烟灰缸往前推了推，以免他又把地毯烫出洞来。

刘备被他盯了好久，忽然醍醐灌顶，霎时顿悟，指着自己问诸葛亮：“你觉得你有没有可能是叔控。”

诸葛亮笑着推搡他，刘备也跟着笑得烟灰都快抖下来了：“我现在想想，我之前送你回家，临下车亲你那次，你表现得那么愣是不是也因为第一次被男人亲啊？”

“不是。不光是男人。”

“嗯？”

诸葛亮意识到自己刚才是有点词不达意：“我的意思是，那是我初吻。你动手之前也没通知下，我就没反应过来。”

刘备心说这感情生活得多空白啊，弹了弹烟灰，感慨道：“你人生前二十多年都在干什么啊？”

诸葛亮靠过去，抓住他的手把烟在烟灰缸里按灭，然后回答道：“在等你。”

两个人转移教学场地，在卧室大床上滚成一团上了一堂性教育实践课，互帮互助互脱衣服的时候诸葛亮半天没能解开刘备的上衣扣子，对此他的解释是：“我紧张。”

“没关系，我也紧张，我第一次和处男上床，你要是体验不好落下阴影我罪过就大了。”

诸葛亮笑得手直抖，最后干脆放弃了解扣子，硬是把衬衫当套头衫给扯了下来。

开学第一课结束之后刘备问诸葛亮感觉怎么样，发觉后者正在恍惚之中，他伸手到他眼前晃了晃：“魂儿还在吗？”

诸葛亮抓住他的手不让他晃，然后又恍惚了一会儿，才慢慢地说：“你大腿肉好紧。”

“我不是问这种意见。”

“其他的意见实在是没有了，我刚才大脑一片空白。”

“嗯我知道，刚才你还抱着我呜呜叫唤呢你自己可能都不知道。”

这个值得纪念的日子是周五，接下来的一整个周末刘备和诸葛亮都没走出家门，法正打电话问刘备出不出去喝酒，刘备回答说忙着在家消耗橡胶制品为国拉动内需，之后徐庶打电话给诸葛亮非常震惊地问他你干嘛呢这一整个周末你居然都没在工作群里发言。

诸葛亮说：“我在摸鱼。”

刘备可以指天发誓他这辈子都没见过这么痛恨周一来临的诸葛亮。

刚好他这天下午还有事要去办，结束之后没回公司直接回了家，正哼着歌晾衣服晾床单的时候诸葛亮回来了，拉拉扯扯地把他弄到卧室床上，起身去把卧室灯从白色调成黄色，然后转身就是一扑。

刘备大笑着问他有没有看过北极狐捕食视频，并不顾诸葛亮的反对硬是去客厅拿来了手机搜给他看，并配以解说：“你刚才扑过来的时候就是这种感觉！”

有需要的时候诸葛亮脸皮可以很厚，他无视了刘备的嘲笑，并在第二天的时候再一次表演了北极狐扑食，但这一次刘备严肃地抬手阻止了他：“孔明，你听我一句劝，今天先缓一缓。”

诸葛亮看上去比鉴赏镜头调度水平极差的爱情动作小电影的时候还困惑：“我有哪里做得不对吗？”

“不是，是这样的。”刘备支起身子，拿出年长者的威严来谆谆教诲，“我是过来人了，我知道你现在刚开荤是什么状态，但就目前这个频率来看，一个星期之后你绝对会腰酸背痛并觉得这个星期的自己怎么会那么傻，那么控制不住下半身。真的，你缓一缓，半个月之后你绝对会谢谢我。”

诸葛亮僵在了原地，看上去似乎在犹豫接下来是暂时撤离还是对刘备说“来都来了我现在是箭在弦上不得不发”。

刘备觉得此时应该掌握主导权，他伸出手慈祥地摸摸诸葛亮的脑袋：“你就当这是性教育的一部分吧，乖。”

周三，刘备和诸葛亮夫夫双双把班加，一起从华灯初上忙到了夜市下班，回去倒头就睡，在彻底睡着之前，刘备努力地往床边上挪了挪。

诸葛亮半闭着眼睛伸手往他的方向摸索：“你离那么远干什么……”

刘备一闪身把自己紧实的大腿肉从诸葛亮手底下移开：“主要是怕你把持不住。”

诸葛亮翻了半个身，把脸埋在枕头里笑：“这会儿有可什么把持的，是你还有力气，还是我还有力气？”

刘备主动放弃对被子的主控权，半个身子快睡到床外面去：“还是不能太掉以轻心，你几天前刚在我这儿领毕业证书，初出茅庐这三把火且烧着呢噢。”

诸葛亮拍床单：“那你把持得住不就行了吗，你靠过来点，别睡出这个好像我们在闹离婚的距离行不行？”

刘备自觉不敌，当下决定三十六计走为上策，闭上眼睛装睡。过了一会儿快要真的睡着了的时候，听见诸葛亮轻声喊他：“我背上有点痒，帮我抓抓。”

刘备往床中心诸葛亮所在的位置挪了挪，迷迷糊糊地把手从他睡衣下摆伸进去，迷迷糊糊地问：“哪儿？往左还是往右？”

“就这儿。”诸葛亮顺势拉了刘备一把，伸手抱住他，顺便把他的胳膊压在了自己胳膊底下，“别动。”

刘备又困又想笑，摸了摸诸葛亮的背，做了个言简意赅的总结陈词：“知道你不是真的性冷淡，我还是很高兴的。”

诸葛亮确实不是。七八天之后他跟刘备说：“我觉得我回到正常状态了。”

提到这个刘备还是忍不住大发感慨：“现在懂了吧？清醒过来了吧？我跟你说我真的是过来人了，我自己刚开荤那会儿看见个保温杯都能浮想联翩，恍惚了快半个月才缓过神来……”

诸葛亮耐心地听他感慨完：“你的低级趣味性教育课程有没有第二阶段？”


End file.
